Shattered Hearts
by xXBadassOtaku-T-TXx
Summary: Two blue-haired mages' hearts were shattered because of a sudden announcement of relationship by an ice mage and a knight. On a sudden day; Fate had made them stumble and notice each other. They started of as nobody's to friends to close friends to best friends... But will it be more? Read to find out.. (summary sucks, I know... Mainly JellalJuvia, a bit of MiraXus and GrayZa)


_**I hate it when your browser just froze and you haven't saved your story yet T.T Welp unfortunately for me it happened to me many times, I wish fanfiction would have the auto-save like Microsoft T-T . The reason on why I made this fanfic is because I'm really heartbroken (and also pissed) Well enjoy the story~**_

_**Another reason that I made this because so far... I have only read two fics about Jellal and Juvia and the authors are taking them too long to update their stories. (Hooray for crack ships~! ( / o.o)/ )**_

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing (except for the plot line)**_

_**Warning: Might be a bit OOc -.,..,.-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<br>**

It wasn't a normal day for a certain rain woman, since she's really heartbroken about her 'Gray-sama's' relationship with a Fairy Queen. It took her long to realize that she isn't even meant for him. She didn't went to the guild this day instead she was in a park on where most couples are, especially at Valentines Day. It was raining because of her and not much people are having a picnic. She was crying while watching the ducks on the pond. It was a very nice day until she came; Her tears were like raindrops, her hair isn't curled instead it was let down. Even though she's water herself she still got wet because of the rain.

A blue haired boy was sitting at a bench not minding the rain because it matched his feelings. _**'If I just said that I love her back then... this wouldn't have happened. Her, happy with me not with him...'** _He thought and sighed; Then he saw her near the pond, crying. She looks familiar to him. _**'Blue hair, rainy, crying... Juvia?' **_He stood up from the bench and went near to her. "Juvia?" He said and tapped her shoulder. Juvia turned around to see the man and it was him.

"J-Juvia is sorry f-for the weather... Juvia w-will be leaving..." She said stuttering and tears were still pouring down her pale white cheeks. She stood up and was about to leave when strong arms pulled her into a hug.

"No... Just let it all out Juvia, it's okay." He whispered to her ear soothingly.

"J-Jellal-san..."

"I know how you feel, Juvia... so just let it all out. I'm not gonna get angry nor disappointed at you." He said as he strokes her hair carefully and Juvia cries even more on his chest.

**...**

"Juvia is very sorry for making Jellal-san wet." Juvia apologized to the soaked in rain water Jellal.

"It's okay, I cannot avoid a crying comrade after all." Jellal answered; Juvia was gonna apologize again until she was cut in by the whistling teapot. Juvia went to her kitchen and turned off the stove then get teacups and a tray.

Jellal was observing her dorm until Juvia came with a tray of teapot and teacups and puts it on the table between them. Juvia poured tea on Jellal's teacup. "This is the only thing that Juvia could give Jellal-san since Juvia." Juvia apologized again.

"It's okay, you like tea?" Jellal asked and Juvia nodded. Jellal took a sip from his tea. "What tea is this?"

"Juvia-made tea." She answered and poured tea on her own teacup then took a sip. "Why did Jellal-san ask? Is it bad for his taste?"

"I didn't know you make teas , it's great." Jellal praised her.

"T-Thanks..." Juvia blushed and Jellal smiled. "Juvia will just change." She said and walked to her bedroom. Juvia was looking at her closet and finds for a clothing. She decided to wear the clothes she wore back then at Phantom Lord but she removes the teru teru bozu. She changed and was about to turn the door knob until she remembered Jellal's presence.

Jellal was waiting patiently for her to come out; He must admit that the dorm of Juvia's smells good and very-well decorated. Juvia came out of her bedroom and Jellal looked at her. "Jellal-san would catch a cold if he is wearing wet garments." Juvia said and handed out Jellal a plain black t-shirt , and brown denim shorts.

Jellal smiled. "Thank you." Jellal said and grabs the clothing. "Where can I change?" Jellal asked.

"Juvia's bathroom." Juvia pointed to her bathroom and Jellal nodded, droplets of water was everywhere in Juvia's house but not like she minded it. Water is her element so it isn't much of a work to her. Jellal went out of her room and looks like a different man.

"Juvia, where did you get these clothes?"

"I bought it just in case." Juvia answered and removes all the droplets of water in her house. "Jellal-san may sit in Juvia's couch." Juvia invited since he's standing and doing nothing.

Jellal sat down at the couch and Juvia followed. Juvia opened the cover of the teapot if there is tea left and she looked at Jellal. "It was delicious so... I-"

"It's okay, Jellal-san has suffered anyways." Juvia sighed. Jellal got the message on what she meant by 'suffer'. "Jellal-san's house is very far from Fairy Tail's?" Juvia asked and Jellal nodded.

"Not located at Magnolia actually." He said and smiled nervously.

"Jellal-san can stay at Juvia's if he needs a home here at Magnolia." Juvia stated.

"Thank you but this is_** Fairy Hills**_." Jellal pointed out to Juvia.

"Jellal-san can hide. No one has ever came inside Juvia's apartment other than Erza-san and me. But Erza-san only came in here once so Jellal-san is safe." Juvia assured him; He wasn't sure if she was forcing him or offering him but he decided to not disappoint Juvia.

"I'll stay but I'll help in doing the apartment chores for payment. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short Chapter, I know. But I promise to make the next one longer though owo<strong>_

_**Please Review so I, the author, will know on what changes I could make ^^**_


End file.
